User talk:Ckohrs0221/Archive 11
Hey... I'm probably not going to make it in tonight. It's been a rough day. Sorry. :/ You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 05:51, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Expansion RP Question So...I saw that foreign students have arrived, and where they're sleeping, but I'm not really sure where to post with them in the Great Hall. I know we have a bunch of tables for those RPs, but can we just make a general RP section, or something like that for people to start posting and RPing? Hope you had a good weekend. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:37, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Or...maybe even a list of the students or something would be nice to know how many there are, who RPs them etc? I quick sign-up or something? If it's too much work that's fine, I'm just trying to figure out who to RP my expansion characters with and where. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:41, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Ok...also I noticed your started RP on Prince Cottage. If it was just about Charity and Ash talking about Carmen...I don't mind skipping it and just assuming she told him. If there's another purpose, that's fine, but I don't want to move too quickly on the Carmen situation, and Charity can just have told Ash. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:25, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Oh...I didn't notice that. Well...hmmm. I originally wanted to use Rachel McAdams then didn't because she was reserved...but when I checked again today she wasn't so I just went with it. I'll...have to look again I guess now... thanks. :P I'm going to post on Classes (I think Gwen/Henry probably have something in one of them) then I'll post on the Prince RP. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:29, May 2, 2016 (UTC) RPs I would love to, but work's crazy for me today too, so I can't. Hopefully tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:10, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Today should be better for me. I was thinking Elle/Faith about something, and maybe Melinda/Mal about History and Thomas. Anything else you want to do? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:06, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Well if Henry isn't ready, then it'll be the perfect time to try. :D Gwen's probably about fed up with the silent treatment so, we can have a go at that too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:09, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :I think Mal and Melinda will...make up. It just might take some time for the words to heal. Melinda will probably show up in History just not...talk to Mal. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:38, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Melinda just...didn't know and was making assumptions. Elle would have known, but since I didn't and couldn't find it anywhere (what OWLs he got etc) I just assumed about what I knew of Thomas and how History wasn't always mandatory. Sorry...I'm correcting Elle's statement. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:07, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Students aren't allowed to drop CORE subjects, but they can drop optional ones (like divination) if they like. History on this wiki has flopped back and forth between being optional and required, and I think it's only been mandatory the last 3-4 years IC meaning he could have dropped it after his 3rd year IC if it was optional then. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:10, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Then maybe I'm just dating myself. I know in the past it was changed to optional, because I remember the arguments about how it was Canon mandatory, how the Headmaster could make it optional, etc http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Schedule?diff=next&oldid=39511. Apparently it's not recent enough for anyone but myself to remember that. Ignore me. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:16, May 4, 2016 (UTC) RP? Ayy, I hope life is being good to you today..I was wondering if you wanted to RP? :D Umm..Lists. *Eilis/Kyler *Eilis/Millie *Mal/Phoebe *Mal/Arabelle *Aydan/Jenelle *Aydan/Arabelle *Henry/Mark *Faith/Saffron *Thomas/Saffron I don't know? Ooh, and Thomas/Mark? :P Um, Eilis/Kyler or Mal/Arabelle? Name changer I'm not sure if you've noticed this yet, or if anyone else has pointed this out. The male Durmstang Champion's names is wrong. Aleksander Aleksandrov is not the same person/character as Aleksander Nikolov. ·εїз· รยﻮคг ·εїз· 18:05, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Re Sure. Could you post first please? :D RPs Well, with Noelle being named a champion she might owl Renee...Nothing specific other than that. I'm actually at home today still, and will be on and off, but if you want to start something we can finish it tomorrow when I'm back at work if needed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:25, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :No...I think Thomas has gotten enough flack from everyone. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:10, May 9, 2016 (UTC) For Katie RPs Either of those. It's been a while since we did the girls. I've been intending to send Renee a reply and haven't yet. Also...I know you're busy, but at some point before Mal and Melinda make up I'd like to possibly post in their History class, to show...Melinda's showing up even if she's not contributing. Maybe when you get some free time this week, you could update that? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:43, May 10, 2016 (UTC) RP??? Ayyy, I don't know who, but...Ayy? Umm...Millie/Alden or Arabelle/Mal? Bubble Someone else was talking to me. I'll consider what to do with Rose's bubble...hmmmm... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:47, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Heads Up Just so you're not concerned, I won't be on tomorrow. My sister's graduating from law school, so I'll be driving out there with my family tomorrow all day. I will be back Monday, so I'll see you then! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:58, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Re I can get in chat in about three to eight minutes...I have to wait for my mother to say good night. Hi! Hey, good morning! How are you today? Any RPs you want to do today/this week? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Really...the most enthusiastic EVER? I'm fine with any of those...maybe another sub-par date for Bradley and Emily? I mean I know eventually they'll figure out things aren't working, I just don't know when. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:50, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Sorry I haven't been around at all this past week. I've written about 60 pages worth of essays and homework and still have about 15 more to go. -_- I should be back to normal soon!! If you need me for anything just owl me! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:31, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Yule Ball Question Hey CK, so I just noticed that next week is the Yule Ball. Will there be some official way to find a date for your character if you haven't or, are you just leaving that up to each person individually? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:44, May 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: He looks good :P My only question is this... did you intend to have the last name be the same as Hank James? I don't really care, just wondering xD "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 14:58, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Aurors So...Elle would want to talk to Renee about quitting and everything, but since she's out...should I just owl her or...? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:25, May 17, 2016 (UTC) RP Why don't you start the Mal/Melinda one somewhere? I'm slow posting this morning. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:21, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Ayy Since I'm either on a school computer or my phone all day, I won't be able to upload a picture for Peyton's word bubble. Sooo, I was wondering that if I were to link you to one, if you could upload it for me maybe, please and thank you? :D Thank you so much!!! :D Since I can't go into the deep searches of Tumblr to find a really good one, I'll just go with this for now, because I think it could work. If you want to change the file name, it would be great if you changed it to "PeytonEubanks4thYear6".jpg/png (I'm not sure which one this will try to save as, I'm guessing .jpg, but I've been surprised before :P). Thanks! :D I would ask if you're up for an RP, but I have a couple more classes left before I have another computer class, and this period is about to get out. o/ Benjamin So...how long before someone notices Benjamin's gone and goes to check. I can do it with Ferlen in a couple days if you'd like. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:00, May 18, 2016 (UTC) RIP And we've lost another character. :P Anyways, I'm free for the rest of the day, I'm just not available for chat...So, RP, maybe? I mentioned Allicent or Bradley/Saffron last night..? I don't know. It's all up to you, so. :P And Saffron probably made him pay for his own present. xD Like "Hey, I need to go buy something, can I have some money pleeeaaase? *puppy dog eyes*" and then she went and caught something. :P Umm, let us say they said they would meet up here??? So I was on Tumblr... And I found this and I was imagining Jenelle wearing it and being like "Yas, I'm one of the Champions, I can be as fancy as I want to be, dammit." Ayyy I don't know if we want to wait for scoring or what...and I think it's your post, I know it might be mine though...but I was wondering if you also wanted to RP Aydanelle? Uhh, I'm very impatient, so I don't know. xD Re: Hey, I'm going to go fix my post, thanks for the heads up. :) dada professor intervention Can an admin or someone role-play as the professor for that class so to quell a situation CanBoy67 �� talk . re Defence against the dark arts general rp Oh okay CanBoy67 �� talk . RPs? Busy day at work? Any RPs you wanted to do today? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:49, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Well...Bradly was going to ask Emily to the Ball. She'll turn him down, but we can RP that if you'd like. At some point (maybe not until next week or so) I'd like to RP Noelle and Renee getting together, and Noelle meeting her nephew. It's been a while since Rose and Regan had a RP...either them getting along or butting heads. Also, since Noelle was hurt, did you want to RP Charity cleaning her up? Might be interesting. Just some thoughts...I'm up for anything. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:56, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Awesome! Also, if it's not too much trouble, can you upload that Pic of Melinda in the blue dress? I can't access it here from work...it's blocked for some reason. If not, I'll get to it from home this weekend. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:59, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Then don't worry about it. I'll get it when I get home this afternoon and finish the bubbles then. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:01, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Tourny Question So, I assume we're waiting for scores from the first task before we do the box opening RPs? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:30, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Well...I have about an hour before I head home today...would you mind terribly doing that RP with me somewhere? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:37, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Ayyyyyyyyy I was wondering if Jenelle could open the box?? :P I don't know if she can open it in front of people, but if so, I guess it could be an Aydanelle RP?? I know he wouldn't be able to help any, but he's stupid, so he probably wouldn't be able to figure it out anyways, even if you weren't in AI (all offense to Aydan, obviously none to you, you are an intelligent human being). xD True...Well, I think we should do both at some point in time...Umm, just the box first then, but I don't know where so... Well... A couple reason. One is that we already have so many characters together. Another is IC they just don't seem to...connect. I think it's a bit of an age thing, and they're at different places in life. She'd focused on Quidditch and her career and what little time she has left goes to the Hospital. She likes the idea of marriage and love and whatnot...but I don't think she's actually ready for that, and I think he's looking for someone to settle down with. Also, I think her playing will end up being an issue. It's gotta hurt him to talk about it...to think he could have had that. Finally I feel like they're personalities are just a bit...off from seeing eye to eye. I don't know how to describe it better than that. Maybe in a few years, especially if she's done playing quidditch, and once she's...matured a bit I could see it maybe working...but it's just not a priority for her right now, and she isn't mature enough to realize that and let him know it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:00, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :PS ...and I guess his apparent lack of depth, or things in common, might eventually bother her. She has a plan for after quidditch...healing. He's a teacher, but he doesn't seem to want to do that forever, so...where will that leave him? Other than quidditch...they don't really seem to have a lot to talk about or connect over. It doesn't bother her now, but it might eventually. 20:03, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh....mostly because first I think it would be odd for a Professor to have a date there, and secondly because I'll have enough characters there as it is. :P Well...I'm off for now. I'll check later tonight and see if NAP has posted on the classroom to try to keep that going this weekend...I'm really excited about what might be in the box. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:12, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Dada archiving The dada class rp needs archiving re Okay Hey! When you can, we should talk, so like owl me when you can, I guess. :P Champion's Box Hey Ck, just wanted to let you know Rafael is trying to figure out how to open the box, and if you could kindly please gm/post on The Quidditch Pitch where the rp is, that would be fantastic! Thank you! 06:20, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ): I'm guessing you went to bed or something? If not, I'll be back on chat in a couple, I'm watching Celine Dion's acceptance speech of BBMAs something. Anyways, once you open up the Yule Ball, just let me know when you want to start Markenry there, if you want to because I'm mostly free this week. (I'm rooting for mistletoe to be honest, ignore me.) Obviously, Aydanelle also, but I was messaging the couple of people about it in order and I wasn't thinking about it. :P Imperius Curse Just wondering if you still want to pitch in on the lesson :P If so, I was going to have it be the first one after xmas since it'll probably take a while, but it that's not convenient let me know. 14:11, May 23, 2016 (UTC) RPS! :D Sounds good! That gives us lots of RPs to do this week, so feel free to start whichever you'd like and I'll post from there. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:21, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Also, I posted in the Empty Classroom. No rush on that one, but I wanted to make sure you didn't miss it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:25, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Only Faith/Ash sticks out because we haven't RPed them in a while, but she didn't seem interested in sharing, so I don't think there's a RP there. I have another meeting in about 20 mins, which should last about 30 mins, then I'm off 30 mins after that so we only have about an hour more today. Any preference for what we RP next? Feel free to start it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:42, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Just making sure their RP is ok at her house (which I assume isn't in Hogsmeade) even with Noelle being at Hogwarts for the Ball and such. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:48, May 23, 2016 (UTC) tbh idk how one unhinges a lock because unhinged is like...mentally deranged or like doors, and idk, i might be thinking too much and i'm running on two hours of sleep, so like my brain is moving at one nanometer a second. 2nd Task So...will we have a week OOC between the ball and second task to do RPs or will it be right after? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:55, May 24, 2016 (UTC) An interesting...argument popped up in chat today About to what extent wizards and witches are susceptible to non-magical sicknesses. This article, by Rowling herself, states that wizards are "a wizard could catch anything a Muggle might catch, but he could cure all of it; he would also comfortably survive a scorpion sting that might kill a Muggle, whereas he might die if bitten by a Venomous Tentacula. Similarly, bones broken in non-magical accidents such as falls or fist fights can be mended by magic, but the consequences of curses or backfiring magic could be serious, permanent or life-threatening". This, to me, clearly says that a wizard can definitely have something life-threatening, such as AIDS or cancer, but it would only be deadly if the wizard refused all treatment. (Such things as the cold or the flu would most likely not be life threatening at all, both because muggle immune systems, if uncompromised, deal with minor viruses well, and because "wizards have an enviable head start over the rest of us in dealing with the flu".) Jaye and Carn are under the impression that no muggle ailment can kill a wizard, which makes no sense to me at all because the article says that, in most cases, it's the magical healing that does the trick moreso than a wizard's immune system. Jaye cited this Harry Potter Wiki article to support her claim, but the article itself is speculative: "Due to the protection provided by their innate and deliberately used magic, it appears wizards are rarely or 'never killed by mundane or non-magical forces, whether non-magical diseases and disorders or accidental collisions, drownings, falls, etc." This statement is not reliable as canon information because not only does it leave room for error, it also leaves room for choice (see the bolded "or"). (Also, the article may not have been updated after JK Rowling's article came out, but I couldn't find a date on the article.) And yet Rowling's article is much more clear and undeniably canon. I don't understand why they had such issues with the way I read the article. It may very well be true that a wizard has never died of cancer (but I highly doubt it, as some people are just very stubborn and/or want to die), but we don't know if it is, and if it were that would not mean death by cancer was not impossible--just that no wizard has ever let it get far enough. One more thing While I will admit that I did push my side very hard (at least I included indiputably canon information in the form of quotes from the article Jaye linked in the first place), and I did continue (rightly) after Carn warned me he'd kick me if I didn't let them have their false and unsupported claims the issue lie, he banned me when I came back, despite my having dropped the issue after his second warning. My post after his warning (11:59) was only to clarify that what I had said before (11:56) was not continuing the issue. (The passive-aggressiveness before Carn's "one last warning" was, most definitely, deliberately chucked shade.) P.S: if someone finds something that is not speculative and is definitely canon that proves me wrong, I will gladly accept it. 16:18, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Sure I have a new computer though, which means I don't have the link to it anymore... Hi! Good morning. How are you today? I missed you yesterday. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:12, May 25, 2016 (UTC) RPs Emily/Bradly, unless you want her to stand him up again. We could do Eilis/Melinda sometime after the Yule Ball. I posted with Arthur on their home trying to talk to Adrianna. Henry and Gwen could bump into one another at the ball...possibly ending with one or the other covered in punch. Or we could do something on your wiki since that's been a while or in Faith's mind. We have lots we could do and nothing necessary if we don't want to. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:49, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Also any follow up to Benjamin disappearing. Ferlen could call Renee back in to handle it, or attempt to promote her to his position. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:51, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'll wait then, but post next week to Renee if nothing's happened. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:54, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm not either, but that doesn't mean Faith wouldn't keep trying things or working in her mind. It doesn't have to be a RP with progress just...stuff happening. Maintenance even. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:58, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Haven't seen much of you these past two or three days. Everything alright? :P When you're available/can, think you can hop onto chat so we can talk for a sec? :3 For Bradley Box RP Ayo Ck, so I've finally gone to make an actual rp for finding the clue, I was wondering if you could GM here? Thanks! 15:12, May 31, 2016 (UTC) RPs Well...Emily never got with Bradly for Christmas/New Years so...there's that. I think Melinda and Eilis haven't RPed for a bit. Also I started a pusdo-RP for Mal and Melinda in General RP:Herbology2. Anything else? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:48, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :So...tomorrow Melinda and Mal. Anything else? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:57, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Thomas could meet Willa or Jewel. ...but I agree, tomorrow will be a hectic day at work for me too, and Friday will also have periods of being busy, so those might take us to the weekend. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:02, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :It will be fun, especially given their last conversation on guys. I'll post in their apartment. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:20, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Headed Home Hopefully I'll be able to jump on tonight, and maybe see you on chat. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:14, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: Clue He already opened it. :P Gryffindor Dormitories. Missed it Somehow So...going back through all this stuff has made me a bit nostalgic and I also realized Jaina missed last year's Christmas, (and this year's though I mean to remedy that tomorrow). Since I'll be owling Faith tomorrow, I thought I'd link you to the last 2 owls from them I could find, so we're on the same page. http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Slytherin_Dormitories?diff=prev&oldid=667092, User_talk:Bond em7/Archive49#For Jaina. I know I've been busy lately, but I feel bad about forgetting the last 2 Christmases now for Faith. It took a bit of searching to find those owls, but I'm glad I did. Maybe next time we're bored and need RPs (which seems less and less likely given how busy we both seem to be) we could do some past RPs with Jaina and Faith on your sandbox, like we did with future ones of Regan and Rose? I just miss their interactions and such... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:56, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :I'm getting off work now, but I might be free tonight since my wife's going out with her mom and sister. Either way, next I'll write Faith a letter from Jaina...and we can go from there. If you have ideas you wanted to get started there (here or in your sandbox) feel free. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:03, June 2, 2016 (UTC) RPs Well...Bradley and Emily still haven't talked, though that could wait until the game she's currently in is over. I need to go check on Melinda's Date...it sort of got forgotten about. Ummm...anything else? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:55, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Either's fine. Maybe Ash/Charity since tomorrow would be Valentine's Day? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:03, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Maybe Faith/Melinda today if you have time in Hogsmeade? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:50, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Think Charity would find out about Melinda's detentions and such? If so would she do anything? I wouldn't mind RPing Melinda and Charity I just want to know how the scene would be set going in. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:32, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Ayy I don't know if I'm allowed to ask this, or rather if you're allowed to answer it...but just to clarify the rules of the duel, do they have to actually knock them off the ice, or can they damage the ice to get them in the water? mhm The other photos I found are much better than that, as in more of a pg-13 area, and as for "promiscuous", I can also keep that at a pg-13 area. That is her personality, but I can rp her where she just flirts, a lot. Does that sound any better or no? Owl Noelle So...A shard of ice hit her in the eye. Are we talking about her eye being useless and bleeding all over, or not serious damage but her eye will be watering? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:12, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Ok...so I'll play her as handicapped for the rest of that duel at least until she can get medical attention. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:45, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Meeting I'm off to a meeting for the next hour-ish, but I also posted with Melinda here, and Melinda might visit Charity soon too if you wanted to start that while I'm gone. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:51, June 9, 2016 (UTC) For Bradley RPs Sure, we can RP the Blacks. I'll let you post first since you probably have a better idea of how you want things to go, especially if Regan's first magic is coming. Not that it would be likely, but I wonder how Regan would react if Rose had her first magic first. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:50, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :I wouldn't know about younger sisters getting their periods first...so I'll defer to you and take your word for it. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:37, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ...but I DO know about students getting magic. :P So...where should I post with Noelle to get her eye checked? The The Quidditch Pitch/First Task/Champions Tent? General RP:Hospital Wing? Somewhere else? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:48, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Oh Boy... I was starting to fall asleep when I checked DARP, and I just laughed so hard because I'm too tired to function. xD Anyways, I'm glad it didn't go terribly. *SIGH OF RELIEF* Thank you Thank you so much for blocking the user Qstlijku, he's been nothing but trouble. Only thing is, you should adjust the block reason. You put "vandalism", only thing is he didn't do vandalism, he did something FAR WORSE: Reverting my edits! That's not the first time he's done that either. On other wikis he always convinces admins to block me BEFORE I DO ANYTHING! So you'd better not fall for his intimidating tactics! Faze In Haze (talk) 12:59, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:Tournament Delia Parkis pretty important to Rafael right now, and if not her than his npc uncle 19:50, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Tournament Sorry!! It's been a crazy few days and haven't really had a whole lot of internet access, but I got the scorse posted! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 06:02, June 13, 2016 (UTC) RPs Well...I'm trying to figure out who might be important to Noelle. She's...kind of a loner. Maybe Renee or maybe Arabelle Chevalier that she took to the ball? Still...I think she actually cares for Renee while Arabelle is more of a...tool to her. Anyway, after Faith's date...maybe Elle or with Maggie in her mind since things would probably be a bit...different. Eilis and Gwen could RP if you wanted them to before Gwen leaves. Also, I think I posted on Melinda's last Detention. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:51, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Second Task Scoring So...just to make sure I understand, the scoring for the second task from the duels lost will be averaged? So Since Jenelle won she'll get 5 points (which is the max) and Noelle would get the average of the judge's scores (like 4.5 or something) out of 5? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:45, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :Ok...but she posted her scores last night. When I checked this morning I'm pretty sure all the judges had theirs up. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:49, June 13, 2016 (UTC) RPs So...I was checking back through our owls to see what we haven't done recently that we might still want/need to do. *Thomas/Willa *Emily/Bradly after the funeral (There wasn't one, just a service where they scattered her ashes). *More Faith stuff (depening on what she'd do). *Ayden/Noelle. *Melinda and Mal...since it's been weeks (?) since they last interacted. *Eilis/Gwen. *Jaina/Faith visiting her? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:31, June 14, 2016 (UTC) *Sure...Eilis Melinda would be good. I was writing the above Owl before I saw yours, and just compiling things we could do this week or even next week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:36, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Ayyyyyy RP, maybe? I don't know if we really have to RP anybody for plots this week, so I don't know who we would RP. Umm, yeah? Eilis/Kyler, maybe? Also, I vote Aydan/Noelle for the next RP. Okay, thanks. xD RPing I don't know if you saw my owl, but work suddenly blocked my access to the wiki. This has happened before, so hopefully it'll be lifted, and I'll try to be on more after work this week. I just wanted you to know why I might not seem to be on as much. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:39, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, your sandbox is also blocked since it's categorized as "gaming". Not sure if it was a wikia change or something at work...probably wikia. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:38, June 15, 2016 (UTC) For Faith RP? Mal/Veronica, maybe? If you're up for it? RE Should I repost then? :) imagine your otp thing soooo it's really late, still haven't gotten food, but i'll make a point to go try to after i send this, but i was scrolling through tumblr and the otp imagine that came up was this. and like i fell into this pit of imagining aydanelle in that scenario and who would be who...and like it just made me think of two things: one) they need to go ice skating one christmas or something just to heal my soul and two) hyde park being stuck in winter is really annoying. okay, i need food. byeee. Professors! Hello! If you could clear out your class page(s), that would be greatly appreciated by the OOC Team. Naturally, this would include resetting points. Thank you! :D For you, this also includes History of Magic, and if you could do Music for Frost (not sure if there was much activity there, but yeah), that would be wonderful. :P Things Firstly, hello *squeezes*, we should talk sometime soon not for any real reason but just to talk. :P Second, I saw you couldn't edit the Departments template, so I did that for you, I hope I did it correctly. :/ OMG YAS Sooo, I somehow managed to get my iPad turned on for the first time in over six months. I'm so happy. I won't be stuck on my phone for Chicago! :D I'm sorry!! I'm so so so sorry! We had several flights delayed and I ended up putting my charger in my checked bag by accident. I didn't end up getting home until like 9 last night and went straight to sleep. Sorry that I put you behind and didn't get it done. I feel so bad. :( You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:45, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hmm Cafe Looks to me like something that needs reporting to VSTF on Wikia. Alex Jiskran 18:15, June 28, 2016 (UTC) My terrible mistake I just made a terrible mistake cuz I messaged Qstlijku on another wiki. I forgot his block here expires tomorrow and its not permanent. Can you please make sure his block gets extended? If you don't I have a feeling he'll come here and cause trouble. It's so sad you demoted yourself, now he probably won't get blocked again. Sooo I ended up talking to my father...and I got in trouble. :/ We're going to my Oma's house instead today though. I don't know how much I'll be on, because I'll probably have my phone taken away once I get there. >< So, there isn't really a change in activity from what I thought there would be, but I might get in trouble to the point of not being on much tomorrow. :/ RPs I'm on and off right now, though I should be more consistent later tonight. Anyway, we can do Melinda and Faith or Charity like you'd suggested. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:45, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Sisters are doing it for themselves Yeah! So, big news for the Richards sisters. Bri may or may not be the slightest bit aware that she is 5 months pregnant?!?! I have not yet decided if she is going to carry to term, but, yeah, that happened. Bagman Home?? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 22:30, June 29, 2016 (UTC) I am weird like that. I started to feel disinclined to keep her, and I knew if I gave her something crazy dramatic to deal with I would be a bit more invested. It worked. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 22:35, June 29, 2016 (UTC) For Faith BROOOOO Ok You say leaving yesterday was a major disrespect, yet you've just done the exact same thing? Ck, I get you don't want to fight over this, but I think it's necessary to hold a civil conversation like the young adults we both are, because otherwise bad blood may remain between us and I don't want that. I understand you are used to being a Crat, and have to adjust to being an RB still, but you don't hold the same powers as before - you can't just tell people to delete stuff that isn't yours. I'm sorry, but you can't. But, that doesn't mean I don't respect RBs' opinions. Ask anyone that's an RB as well, and you'll see that I really do, and it's slightly offending that you think otherwise. What you did was wrong - to me, at least. Especially since we were having a conversation about this before you had someone delete the gif. I left because I was forced to, but I expected to continue the conversation today. Now, you say the gif broke policies. Which, exactly? Would you mind linking me, or quoting the policy, please? To see where, exactly, I was wrong? Because trust me, if I was and there's proof, I'll be deeply and utterly sorry. Honestly. But to my knowledge, that gif was within policies. ::Trust me when I say that it was '''not my intention to make you feel like I was lording that over you, because I was not. You know I respect you, Ck, and I wouldn't hold that against you. If I made you feel that way, I'm sorry. It was not my intention. Being a Crat, Admin, or RB, is just having a position in power, and that doesn't define who someone is. You know how I am, and you should know I never hold someone's power against them. Furthermore, there was no removal of clothes - one strap was still on. Technically, the other one was two, given it was just moved, but it wasn't over the shoulder, so I guess I could see what you're trying to say. But still, I firmly believe the gif was within policies. :: Hmm Do you have any idea what this template does? I can't figure it out, so I can sort it. Thank You I was going to move things over. Thanks or doing that...you didn't have to. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:55, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Mark/Thomas I feeeeeel like we should RP them at some point soon? I mean, we still have Saffron/Bradley to finish up, but I just really want them to talk. So, I figured I should put that thought out there, before I happen to forget (since it's 1 AM here and all). xD